


The Uncle You Never Had

by cornflowerblues (SansyFresh)



Series: Starlight Brigade Familial Fluff [1]
Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild hurt, Strive being a confused kid, Tired Dad Doctor Sung, Uncle Ninja Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/cornflowerblues
Summary: Strive isn't sure what Ninja Brian's deal is, honestly. The guy seems kinda.......... strange. Strange, at least, for a whole universe of strangeness.
Series: Starlight Brigade Familial Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687219
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	The Uncle You Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything for this fandom, and I've only read a few things, so most of the headcanons are just shit from my own head XD also i had fun writing this, so!! thats a plus ^^
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> (im so sorry about the usage of a real language im just so bad with making up languages lol)

The first thing that Strive notices about the ninja in the group is, well, first off. That he’s a  _ ninja _ . He stands around, or sits in his ship, with his arms crossed, and says very little. The word for it in Strive’s language is mork rullator, which translates roughly more to “dark walker” than it does to whatever the word ninja is supposed to mean… Strive is around 55% sure that Brian himself made it up.

Of course, it could also be a thing from the planet Brian is from, that’s always a possibility, but Strive was getting off track in his own thoughts. The main thing was that Ninja Brian was just plain strange.

He, as stated before, really just stands around a lot with his arms crossed. He rarely says anything unless it's of importance to the whole group, even if… it's not exactly important for that exact moment. And don’t get Strive started on the all black getup, it's abysmal. Having no color to call his own other than the rich brown of his eyes must make him depressed, or at least that’s Strive’s running theory. They don’t know for sure if he’s depressed, just that he obviously isn’t  _ happy _ .

But, earlier that day… they’d been standing at their ship, cleaning the surface to a pristine shine, just the way the ship liked it, when he’d been standing just behind them, arms crossed as always.

He stared for a long time, even as Strive carefully finished up their work and was carrying the bucket back to the cleaning dock, ringing out the rags they’d used and dumping the water before Brian had finally deemed it worth his time to say anything.

“You need to work on your evasive maneuvers.” And with that he turned, heading back for the inside of the great docking ship. Strive watched him leave, baffled, and decided later to speak with the doc about it.

Sung hadn’t been particularly helpful though, a bit short just from the fact that Havve had been up all night cooking while Sung had kept the lonely robot company.

“If Brian thinks you need to work on something, you probably do, young one.” 

Strive had wanted to argue, opening their mouth to try at least, but Sung had raised a hand.

“He notices stuff. It’d be unwise to ignore him completely, kid. Just give what he said a try, it won’t hurt anything.”

Strive pouted a bit, but nodded, agreeing. It definitely wouldn’t hurt anything at all to work on their evasion, even if they weren't so sure they were weak in that area to begin with.

The scar on their face did not ache when they thought about it.

The day they finally decided to buckle down and go for a good, decent training session, Brian had watched as they flew around the mines and projectiles, graceful and efficient as they could be. When they landed, something even they could admit wasn’t a strong suit, Brian had clapped them on the back once, and left.

Confused again. But that was just how Brian usually made them feel. Sighing, they followed, and headed to the main room for supper. Maybe he’d explain if they asked. Something told them he wouldn’t, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment ^^


End file.
